User talk:ShermanTheMythran
A Trip Down Memory Lane,,, •sniff• That pic, wow oh wow. Almost forgot about it. I suggest we keep it. It brings back lots of good memories of the Golden Ages of this Wiki. :D AwesomeMe Oh, yeah! :D I've got a plan, but only you should know about it. Then we can put our new members to the test. :P AwesomeMe LEGO Universe: Beware the Brick Please delete the first page I made. I didn't want that layour builder thing. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 AM's Rights At first he did well at staying calm by talking to Jamesster and I. After that, he started telling Jamesster his parents' credit card numbers! :O I told him to stop, but he continued to be a bully, so I kicked him. AwesomeMe AM44 Dont unban AM44. He was telling people his parents' info. The Duck 20:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Help Center? Hi, sorry I haven't updated my story, or been on the Wiki for ages... In a few days, my story will be done, so I'll import it all to the Wiki! But I wanted to ask if a help center for writers would be helpful. I wouldn't mind doing that, and it would help the Wiki! But if you don't like that, please tell me what I can do to help out. Thanks. 02:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sherm! Can you please put my story, I Fought the Mythran, in the slideshow on the main page? I'd greatly apreciate it! Destroyes 03:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I've Gotta Talk To Them Please, Maestro. Give them a link to the LUSW Chat. It's time I talk to my friends. AwesomeMe Hey. Could you tell me how to make those homepage boxes with text in them? AwesomeMe One More Thing. Hey, Maestro ol' bud, need help on one thing. If you're on, then please come to the LEGO Users Wiki Chat. Thanks! :D AwesomeMe Hey, can you get on chat? I have one problem. :P AwesomeMe Talking Hey, this is not a LUSW question; but how do you chat? 00:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I tried that, but when i press ENTER, it dissappers. Why? I use It. I use every Google Product. Or is it just because no one is on chat? VOTE TODAY!! Vote on your favorite story here! 21:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :P sorry for the advertisement. I told him not to do it on my account... Ugh Laptop crashed. Yes, I'm here. :) AwesomeMe Goodness... I'm getting onto an iPhone, because it's 3G. I think the snow knocked out my Internet connection... AwesomeMe There On the Phone. This keyboard stinks, though... AwesomeMe Broken? Is chat broken? It says "unable to load"... AwesomeMe Aww Drat. Let's see if I can fix this dang laptop... AwesomeMe It turned on! There's a start! :D AwesomeMe Let's hope... AwesomeMe I thought you were smarter... I know she is a sockpuppet. Sorry if I sound mean, but you were a fool for not realizing right away that this was a big dupe too see if it was only his AwesomeMe account was bad in IC. What the... What happened to the layout?! Why does this site look like Wikipedia? :O AwesomeMe Yeah, this has been happening on and off... AwesomeMe Just so ya know DerpCakes' ban on the LU wiki is over. 99up 20:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Feeling Lonely. The MBs chat is kinda dead. Are you on? :D AwesomeMeSisterAnna Alpha Do you know anything about alpha What's up? 99up. 22:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) PS like my sig I dont need limks I dont really need links, i think you know who i am What's up? 99up. 26:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. No sig then HURRY! GET ON THE LU WIKI, GRAMPS! It's me, AM, and guess what?! I GOT PAST MY BAN!!! :D TheHarleyQuinn -_- look on LUSW chat, there is a suprise....... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Willr2d213 Will is back, JSYK. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck Question How do i post a story? I can findthe "creat a new page" button but for now im gonna play lego universe :D What the heck did you DO to this place? :P ProfArchibaldHale Wait, AM was banned? That explains the ban thing... But, why? He didn't really do anything that bad. ProfArchibaldHale The Void Hey, can you maybe add the yellow box thing to my story? Thanks! :) -Harley Thanks! Thanks a bunches! :D Mind if I submit this place for Harley's Hub? :) -Harley